


Steal the Stars （偷星）

by MrMorningStar66



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cinderella Elements, Cousin Incest, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Sort of a Cinderella AU, Thief AU, Thief Erik Killmonger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMorningStar66/pseuds/MrMorningStar66
Summary: 当Erik接受这工作的时候，他知道这是一个对Ulysses Klaue设下的圈套。作为孤立主义者的瓦坎达同意去参与一个在欧洲巡回展出的关于非洲的艺术慈善的展览会，展览他们的作品，这里面无疑会有含有振金的作品？这很明确是想抓捕去年在釜山逃脱他们的人。这很可能是个陷阱，但这也是一个Erik利用Klaue去接近瓦坎达最好的机会。去了解他的爸爸到底出了什么事。他拒绝让任何事或人阻碍他。瓦坎达还有它的国王，有其他的计划。小偷/灰菇凉（某种意义上）的AU。





	Steal the Stars （偷星）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steal the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142183) by [MildSpinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSpinning/pseuds/MildSpinning). 



> 原作者说在汤上看到的moodboard启发了ta，ta没办法错过这个想法。然后感谢ta的beta和鼓励ta写这个的人。《一起看日出》的那篇幼驯养下一章快了。在panthersinwakanda的愿望单出来之前，ta会试着把the definition of insanity的结语写完。然后就是感谢大家的阅读。
> 
> 我也在汤上看到了那个moodboard！ 灰姑娘Erik的故事！ “I have finally found you，my little thief”就特别的甜！赞美大大！如果有错误都是我的……我没有beta帮忙改555…sad。就太喜欢这个故事了!!!!

====

Erik知道他的大婶婶Sophie可能会对他感到失望。他将永远感激她，在他的父亲被不明身份的凶手谋杀了之后收留了他。作为一个小孩子的Erik还是意识到了警察并没有花很大的力气去找他父亲的凶手。当他听到他们高人一等的说他是多么幸运能在这个复杂的地方帮助Sophie，这更激起了他的愤怒。如果不是Sophie，在已经在她的60多岁了；她已经过了抚养孩子或者是孙子们的年龄，尽管她身体不好，但还是站了出来，要不Erik可能只是收养系统里的一个孩子。

Sophie是上帝派来的给一个愤怒和困惑的孩子的礼物。她不废话，捏着他的耳朵把他拖去公交车站，送他去学校即使他一点也不想去。她会坚持的认为他是个聪慧的孩子；他需要接受教育然后找一个安全的白领的工作。她会试着用Erik的父亲去激励他，不清楚为什么Erik会不听。她从不知道Erik十分确定在大西洋彼岸的大陆上有一个国家，发达到任何人都无法去想像，一个避免了被殖民主义影响的非洲国家。在那个国家，Erik是个王子，那证据就藏在他的衬衫下面，一枚挂在金链子上的戒指。

她可能想要给他那些东西，但大婶婶Sophie也是那个教他如何不需要钥匙打着车的火的人，在她弄丢她的车钥匙后。

Erik可能去了学校。Erik大概获得了个工程学位，然后加入了海豹突击队获得了些令人怀疑的技能；当Erik有机会用他的技能加入秘密行动与CIA合作后，人们就找不到他了。他已经把他们教给他的东西变成了他自己的东西。他很会打牌，他会确定把最好的牌藏在袖子里。

Sophie可能想要Erik成为什么，什么人。这大概是最好的，她找到了她的平静（去世了），在Erik开始在MIT上学后，梦想着他可能成为下一个Tony Stark或者是一位伟大的科学家。Erik知道他会让她失望的，但是他投入的钱可以让他的城市和其他人过上好日子，不是吗？这足够弥补他需要承担的风险了。

他从不以生活在幻想里为荣。他不是现代社会的罗宾汉；他更不是什么王公贵族。但他也有他的放纵，对乔丹鞋和设计师服装的热爱，他无法摆脱得了。他不觉得他从那些有意或系统压迫别人的人那里，把他们的想法变成偏见和舆论有什么错。所以是的，婶婶Sophie可能会弹动她的舌头摇摇钱包（不赞同），但是Erik会在他能做到的地方做出修正。再说了，他从未被抓到过。

直到Wakanda参与了进来。

====

任何好的抢劫都是内部的人做的。或者是至少有足够这方面知识的人。它需要与其他人合作，他们需要扮演好他们的角色不泄露任何风声。在军队里需要整个团体做好自己的工作；这是Erik所擅长的尽管这不是他喜欢的风格。他从不和同一群人工作太多次；他会深入调查他们的过去和如今，以确保他们不会构成威胁。他会拒绝那些通不过他测试的工作，不管那工作有多么的诱人。Erik不想冒着坐牢的风险，或者更糟的被不同的机构所招募来逃避监狱。不行，有人指望着那出现在他们家门口的神秘捐款，那些钱放在密封的信封里，里面还有使用的说明。

如果Erik可以从那些压迫者那里拿走钱财，艺术品，或者是公司机密的同时还偷走他们的一点喜悦，他就会去做。只要他有出路即使这份工作会空手而归。不过，他还是得像其他的事一样在高回报和高风险之间找到平衡。

现在，他对他同意参与这个小聚会的决定产生了严重的质疑。

“那些Wakanda人把东西放在我们面前晃来晃去啊兄弟，这太让人渴望了，”Klaue说，他的疯狂的笑容充满了整张脸，同时他倾斜向Erik。有超过六个人在这个漏风空荡荡的仓库里（还能更破旧俗气点吗？）在马赛的郊区。Erik知道Klaue很可能还有其他的人在仓库外面巡逻，以确保不会有人打扰他们。

“说实话，这听起来像是专门为你准备的圈套，”Erik直截了当的说。Klaue的疯狂的笑容变得更大了；这人很明显不稳定，“所以瓦卡达在展示他们的一些艺术品，根据你的说法，将会有振金的成分，一个会在欧洲几个国家的博物馆里进行的非洲艺术慈善巡回展览。他们从未做过这样的事，而且仅仅在一年前，在你差点试图把振金卖给CIA的时候被抓到。”

Erik对Klaue做了调查的。他知道他这个人很厉害，他躲过了国际警察的追捕，和那说起来想要他死了的超过25年的Wakanda。Erik知道Klaue是他偷偷进入瓦卡达的最好的机会，这样他就可以找到他的父亲身上发生了什么事。这个可能性使Erik来参加这个会议，也是阻止Erik离开的原因。

“之前一个工作，我试图聘请你进来，”Klaue评论到，就像Erik加入进来就可以改变事情一样。不过这很有可能，Erik的技能在高素质的盗贼圈里是众所周知的。Erik可以担当很多角色：帮助他们逃走的司机，侦察兵，拆除安全系统，和打手。没有人知道Erik的枪法有多好，就像没有人知道他的名字和军队生涯的信息，这是他密封起来的信息。Erik是一个没有过去的幽灵，这就是他想要保持的样子。

“我没同意，是因为那个处理掉货物的计划糟透了。就像是你现在对这个明显的圈套，连个计划都没有一样，”Erik反驳道。Klaue拍了一下手，然后兴奋的搓着。

“但是你还是来了，”Klaue唱着歌。Erik耸了下肩，这违背了他的最好的判断力，但是他还是在这里。有些时候他有点后悔没有接了那个工作，离他们国王的死亡的时间是如此的近，那会是个动荡的时期，正好可以溜进去。但就是那个计划有些让Erik觉得紧张。

 

如果Erik将碰到任何涉及Wakanda的东西，他需要其他人听他的 他需要可以作主。了解到所有的变数。

“也许我只是来看看你是不是和我想的那样疯狂，”Klaue咯咯的乐了。Erik的假设得到了证实。“先预付定金，加上货物买的钱的一定的百分比？你知道如何让人感兴趣。”这让Erik更加警惕了。永远不相信能有这么好的事发生，他从他还是个孩子的时候学到的，在他希望他的家人会接他回Wakanda。每当他想到这个的时候,藏在他衣服下面的冰冷的振金戒指就会发烫。

“我就知道这能找到你，”Klaue指着他扯出了个疯狂的笑容，“你是个难找到的人。像我这样的人甚至不知道你的名字，我就知道你和广告上说的一样的好。”

“你依旧不会知道我的名字，”Erik反驳道。Erik特地确认要找到他不会容易是有理由的，他甚至与“信任的”老朋友都保持着距离。他在许多不同的国家都有投递箱和保险箱，可以在他需要的时候，服务可以把任何东西传输到全球。这是作为一个顶级的小偷的昂贵的努力，但这也是让他不受影响的原因。

“兄弟，我连你的脸都看不见，”Klaue说，指向Erik的深色戴帽衫和太阳镜。他的太阳镜是Stark智能眼睛的改进科技Erik进行了重新的改进，他可以在黑暗的仓库里看清楚Klaue就像白天一样。

“再小心也不为过，”这是Erik为什么在帽衫下带了武器在这个本应该无武器参加的会议里。像房间里其他所有人一样。

“所以为什么要这位神秘先生加入我们呢？Klaue。”那是个女的在问。她很漂亮在板条箱上面脚腕相交的坐着。她穿的简单的黑色迷彩服和一件海蓝色的衬衫塞在裙子里面。Erik朝她笑了笑，她丝毫不掩饰的更加警惕的看着Erik，他把他的金牙他盖了起来，他知道他们多么的不同和有吓人，她皱起了眉头的看回去。

“Linda，态度好一点”Klaue责骂到，就像这一切只是个游戏。对他来说大概是个游戏，Klaue大概有几缕神经不对(有几个螺丝松了)。任何人被打上小偷的烙印后还想要在Wakanda的鼻子下偷东西就必要这样，“我们需要一个人给出个计划，一个他们无法预料到的计划，我呢，我只需要拿着我的漂亮杯子到处走走，然后”Klaue把手重重的拍在了旁边的板条箱上。那一声的巨响让Linda退缩了下。

Erik连眼都没眨一下。

“任何东西只要闻起来像我，他们就会想一群豺狼或者猫一样冲过来！”Klaue对自己讲的笑话笑了起来，不管其他人没有跟随。

“让他看起来像是内部人干的，微妙一些就算他们知道也没办法阻止，”Erik可以翻译那些疯狂的话。Klaue有十分特殊的抢劫和掠夺的风格；这个人可以上当地头条新闻当他抢东西的时候。Erik可以感谢那些有钱的混蛋不能承认他们被偷了的时候。

“要一网打尽”Klaue打了个响指。

Erik在仔细考虑这件事，这是个风险。和Klaue这样反复无常的人合作永远是个风险。Erik曾经试图找其他人帮他偷偷的进入Wakanda的想法，显然没有人注意到他，他需要知识如果他想要进入Wakanda和了解他父亲的死的真相。Erik知道他的答案在Wakanda而且他会找到的。

“我感受到了(I am feeling it)，”Erik同意了，他站了起来。手摸向他的口袋，不止一只手去摸枪，但是Klaue只是坐在那里咧嘴傻笑。Erik拿出了一个一次性的手机递给Klaue，“我会短信你路线的信息。一旦可以，我会打电话告诉你计划。”

“一半，现在你将得到一半，另一半在达成协议有计划后再给你，团队合作，”Klaue给了他个狂野的笑容在他接过手机时，“想想看，不用我说，但是如果你搞砸了我…..”

“同样的，”Erik打断了他，在他走过Klaue向仓库外面走的时候。

“下次见……乔丹，”Klaue决定这么叫他，当他看到Erik穿着的鞋的时候。这双鞋是是今年重制的Air Jordan 1 Royal，他还有一双收藏在家里做安全保管。

“如果这让你觉得简单一点的话，”Erik耸了耸肩。他走出了仓库，走过了那辆他早些时候偷来的车，并且把手印都擦了个干净，步行的走了出去。Klaue大概会让人跟踪着他，Erik有计划甩掉他们。他今晚甚至不会在这个城市里待着。

展览的第一站是伦敦。他将会从那里开始。他有个背景要去建立和几个想法要从哪里去开始。Erik现在有个任务了，一个利用Klaue进入瓦卡达的机会。他们想要他死，而Erik想要答案。

Erik只需要寻找一个办法去完成这俩件事的同时挣点钱。

===

Erik尽量避免在工作场合露面如果他可以的话。他是位高挑，健壮的黑人；会招惹到太多双不必要的眼睛盯着他看，这是小偷最忌讳的。即使他老实的穿着定制的高档西装和‘最好’的表现，那无所谓，还是会有人盯着他看；更多人会记住他的存在。

不过这次，他的出现不会不寻常。这次是非洲艺术展，Erik可以作为那些对这次展览感到特别兴奋的博士生，但他知道这是行不通的。他可以教他自己很多的东西，但是展示学术性的知识储备在他最没有经验的领域，是最不可能的，他很聪明，但他知道他的极限。Erik需要混进去不被察觉的同时加入这次巡回的展览中。

他清楚每一家展览会进行展出的博物馆的布局。Erik知道里面和外面是怎样的模样。但这并没有多大用处，如果他不清楚Wakanda的防卫布置，他们哪里会有护卫，尽管意味着不被人们发现。Erik有一双观察入微的眼睛，他曾当过那些政治家的保镖。作为保镖最重要的就是混入人群不被发现，成为参观展览的一员。他怀疑这会是他们的策略；他需要充分的利用这一点。

人们都是很容易贿赂和操纵的。Erik对这样的事情做了心里和身体上的记录。知道如何去达到他想的目标是必要的事。恰好南非的领导欠Klaue几个人情（或者说是他的‘朋友’）。这让一位有着对非洲艺术感兴趣同时还有着军队背景的美国人作为安保再合适不过了。创建一个背景需要时间，如果要经得起审查,那需要更久了。

但偷一个身份却很容易。

Jordan James （Erik相信Klaue找到这个人的名字的），最近去世的美国海军下士，作为海军陆战特别行动小组的一员。在俩个月前的车祸丧生，没有活着的亲戚可以质疑他。那个人甚至连一个Facebook都没有。Klaue的人把死亡证明给换成了荣誉退役。他们的工作十分的干净。当Erik把它放去做测试，它通过了。

就这样Erik发现他自己有了新的护照，工作签证，和他真实的比他小五岁的年龄，还有一份‘新的工作’。

===  
Erik觉得很无聊。

盯着看搬运工把艺术品搬下来足够无聊了，但是Erik的军事背景有它们的用处。能够做出严肃的脸去完成一份令人麻木的工作一样,观察着所有的事。Wakanda的艺术品已经被布置好了，这次他看不到他的布置的场景了。Erik在脑海里记下所有的他所看到的一切。他们之间的空间和馆长指导搬运工放在哪里。博物馆的警卫也在，但是这不成问题。任何Erik可以收集到的信息都是有价值的，他装作不感兴趣的但是耳朵眼睛都在采集信息。

第一部分的工作不成问题。不，真正让他感到无聊的是开幕前的宴会。Erik不得不站在一旁，双手交叉在身前就像G-Man那样，穿着时尚但却简单的黑色西装，和一双不舒服的皮鞋让他无比思念他的运动鞋。Erik抬了抬他的假眼镜，他最近喜欢上的一副简单的金框眼镜。没有人会质疑他，当他最终换上一副厚框的藏着隐形相机的眼镜。

Erik在玩一个长期的游戏，但是他妈的(fuck)，如果他可以（至少在他的脑海里）现在就想尝试偷抢那个shit (狗屎/指的是振金)。Erik盯着人群，男人和女人都穿着晚礼服。他们谈笑着，全都为支持‘发展中’国家的‘好’事业努力着。就像他们的祖先不是那个洗劫这些国家生命和资源的人，就像他的救助不是在掩盖他们的优越感和废话。

“你看起来像宁愿从最近的窗户跳出去都比在这里呆着强，”Erik没有转头，尽管那个声音明显是对他说的。那声音有点口音，非洲的口音但并不是南非的。

“这只是份工作，”这是Erik的回应。他让自己直视着前面，尽量让自己的回答听起来无趣和干巴巴的。Erik有个角色去扮演；就是在背景里越不被人注意越好。最后一件他需要的事就是不要太出众，Erik需要尽可能被人遗忘。

“啊哈，是的，南非代表团的，不是吗？原谅我，你听起来……”

“美国？是的，在美国出生长大。在我从海军陆战队退役之后朋友给我介绍的工作，”Erik打断了他，他的眼睛依旧直视着前方，他盯着一对在看祖鲁陶器的夫妻。他们发出来赞叹和非常不错的评价，尽管它是个很初级的作品。这都让Erik谆谆欲动。完成这项工作，完成这项任务。找出父亲发生了什么。他在内心深处一遍遍的重复着。

“一位好朋友，”那声音说。那声音的主人依旧没有离开，尽管Erik明确的不理和专注手上的活儿。他有点质疑的向左瞟了一眼，一位比他高一点的人，站在他旁边穿着一套完美的西装，右手里拿着一杯红酒看起来并没有喝过。他长得很英俊，一身黑色的西装，身上唯一的颜色就是一块漂亮的布挂在他的一边肩膀上。他乍看上去，看起来有些面熟，这让Erik的大脑里响起了警报。Erik需要谨慎的和他相处了。

“JJ!”Erik几乎要翻白眼了当他感到一只肉肉的手拍上他的背后的时候。Junior Khumalo，南非艺术展的馆长比他要矮一点穿着略有褶皱的西装。他的眼睛里有一丝醉意，和他的呼吸一样。

“先生(sir)”Erik保持着声音的专业。Junior技术上来说是他的“老板”，一位老板，他的老婆喜欢喝酒和打牌让他变得软弱。

“别这么枯燥的站在这里，去玩点开心的吧！博物馆还有不少工作人员盯着呢”Junior这么和他说的。在Erik还没来得及打断他说不行，事情这样就挺好的之前，他又接着说，“殿下！这次无比的荣幸能有Wakanda加入这次展览，真的是……”

之后Erik没听到其他的话了。所有的一下子明了了，这位帅气的，在礼貌性的听着Junior不停说的话,站在他旁边的不是别人，正是T’Challa，瓦卡达的国王。

黑豹。

这样Erik之前的计划加上了难度。他是位间谍，war dog和他的父亲一样。不是很容易就被发现，但却是个可以控制的威胁。他父亲给他讲过黑豹的故事，他的声音听起来无比的骄傲当他说起他的兄弟在战斗中的力量。Erik看过在釜山，用手机录下的视频,那爪子已经准备撕开Klaue的喉咙不管是否有人围观。

他需要重新审视现在的情况了。如果Wakanda已经在怀疑他了，那么这整个工作就暴露了，Erik想找到他父亲发生了什么的机会也就又处在了危险之中了。

“为什么不让国王带你一起四处走走，JJ？去看一下比看着这旧的人群更多的东西，”junior的声音重新回来了。

“先生，没事的……”

“我必须坚持，”T’Challa说，Erik正在快速的计算他的可能需要的逃跑路线。

“我也坚持，”Junior说着的同时又给Erik的后背来上了一巴掌，然后又去寻找另一个可怜的灵魂去折磨了。Erik的下巴紧绷了起来，在他强迫自己转过去面向他的堂兄弟的时候。Erik不确定他期待的什么，被认出来？被指控？

“你想要喝一点什么吗？”T’Challa问他，抬起的他的酒杯，向一位端着满托盘的酒水的侍者示意。

“不喝，”Erik立刻回答到。他是不会让自己在这个人附近冒险，“我很感谢你的提议但是……”

“就像我说的，我坚持，”T’Challa说，带着习惯用自己方式的信念说话。他示意Erik跟上他，Erik的大脑在疯狂的转动着。如果他拒绝的太多可能引起怀疑，但是如果T’Challa知道一点点他的计划，那么他就走向一个圈套。

 

Erik的口中有个王牌，那是一个纹在他的嘴唇里的纹身。他不是很想用到它，如果他父亲的家人在父亲的死里扮演了任何角色，Erik不想给他们一个提示让他们开始隐藏真相。

“好吧，兄弟，如果你想这样度过这个夜晚，”Erik说着耸了耸肩。他没有尊称‘殿下’那些废话；他和T’Challa一样有这个称谓的权利。

“就是这样，”T’Challa听起来很高兴，这几乎让Erik毛骨悚然。Wakanda的国王让他跟上他，有一种猫的优雅在人群中穿过,人们似乎本能的立刻分开了条路,在他们穿过拥挤的人潮的时候,走向瓦卡达的展览区。他们不是那片区域里唯一的人，但是比起Erik站在那一晚的地方，安静了很多。

“你了解瓦卡达多少？”T’Challa问当他们站在一条织的美丽的毯子前面。那复杂的花纹和细节令人称赞，对眼睛看着来说是简直是完美的纹路。

“对外封闭的孤立的内陆国家，在非洲的东部，出口织物，”Erik回答到。T’Challa这是想测试他对瓦卡达了解多少吗？如果Erik说的太多，那么很明显那些信息是从别的地方来的。

“这都是真的，”T’Challa同意他说的,同时他站到了Erik的后侧。“我们有……四个部落一起做贡献。”有片刻的犹豫在T’Challa的声音里，几乎无法听出来当他说四的时候，Erik知道他在想Jabari部落。Erik从毯子那里走开,继续向前走；他可以找出哪些展品里含有振金，如今T’Challa给予他这个机会。

或者他尝试去知道Erik知道什么。

Erik的眼睛立刻被一件小的展品吸引去，它虽小但依旧十分的精致。这是个跳起来一半的豹子，很明显那是振金打造的。他走上前去想看的仔细一点，弯下腰，然后……

 

然后Erik绝对看见了瓦卡达的国王在展品的玻璃的反射下盯着他的屁股打量，Erik把视线转回展品，这绝对不是当T’Challa走近他的时候Erik所想的。他站直了，手伸进他的裤子的口袋里，转过身看向那知道自己被抓住偷看却丝毫不觉得尴尬的人。

“你是认真的吗？这是你的计划？让我向你展示一些艺术品？Erik假笑着问。他可以控制这个，T’Challa给了他一个潜在的机会Erik才不会不利用。他不相信T’Challa没有其他的目的，大概想要让Erik放下心防。不过，Erik可以假装这样,如果这是他的方式。

“所以成功了吗？”T’Challa问，终于抬起杯子到他的嘴唇,试图的去隐藏一个笑容，很明显没有成功。Erik的眼睛立刻被他手上带的戒指吸引了过去，和他那个衬衫下面的金链子上的戒指一摸一样。

 

“你没有那么擅长，殿下，”Erik嘲笑他。如果是嘲笑他,他就没有问题对他用皇家的称呼，那也不能怪他。T’Challa没有看起来被这轻微的戏弄所感到冒犯了，事实上，他停下了那尝试隐藏他的笑容的举动。

“我会考虑这个的……JJ?”

“Jordan James的简称，妈妈是个押头韵的粉丝，”这是个容易的谎言。Erik把他的故事记住了，背景记清了，他不会就这么忘了就因为有人对他笑了。

“好的，JJ，大概你可以给我另一个机会？既然我的国家的艺术没有打动你，”T’Challa说。Erik回头看了一样那个小豹子的雕塑，那有振金和钱的标志在上面，他知道那只不过是一丢丢对于瓦卡达的财富来说。

“不会，这些艺术品棒透了，”他称赞的转过头看着T’Challa。“不过相信你可以做的更好。”尽管十分想继续看瓦卡达其他的艺术品，Erik不想冒险暴露他的计划，所以他还是保持距离不要引起怀疑。

“所以这是‘好的’对吗？”T’Challa问；Erik笑的同时走过T’Challa。他能感觉到不仅他在看他,不仅只有国王的眼睛盯着他。

“不如说是‘可能’”他说着轻轻撞了一下T’Challa的肩膀。他继续向前走开,然后稍微转过身向回走，“让我看一看你可以提出什么建议,当我没有穿着这令人难受的鞋子的时候。”

Erik转回身然后消失在人群中。他需要重新计算这个发展和对计划做出相应的调整。

=====

“Jordan James，来自布鲁克林，纽约。一名荣誉退伍的美国海军陆战队员，年龄29，”Shuri的声音清晰的传出,她的全息投影走过T'Challa住的酒店套间，在T’Challa坐在Okoye和Ayo的旁边,“老牛吃嫩草(Robbing the cradle a bit,)，我的哥哥怕不是要……”

“Shuri，”T’Challa责备道。他有些后悔带着Shuri的最新的监控设备了，相机和麦克风藏在西装的一个纽扣里。她笑了，被自己的笑话逗笑。她挥了挥手,一张JJ穿着美国军装的图像出现了。

“MARSOC（marine corps forces special operations command海军陆战队特种部队），特种兵，多次在伊拉克，和阿富汗服役。俩周前,他出乎意料的被加入了南非安保队伍里，”移动了一下手指，一张账单的图片出现。Shuri的表情变得有点严肃，“我们知道有不少人被勒索，他非常有可能也是Klaue的手下。”

“我不信任他，”Okoye暗暗的说。她的眼睛注视着这个男人，Shuri给的图像中他有着年轻和干净的脸庞。

“你不相信任何人，”Shuri调笑的说。

“我同意Okoye的看法，”T’Challa倚到椅背上。他把下巴放在他的手指上，“继续查，Shuri。看你还能找出什么，把报告发给我……”

“所以你可以用来计划你的约会？”Shuri呛了回去。她的影像和笑声消失了在T’Challa可以反驳的之前。

“你应该让我们审问他，”Okoye说Ayo点头表示同意，“我不喜欢你接近那个男人他极有可能是在Klaue的口袋里的人。”

“这件事上,我想我可以照顾我自己。还有一种可能,他就是他说的那样，”T’Challa说。他当然有他的怀疑，如果他没有怀疑他就是个傻瓜了。

“对于这点，我非常怀疑。”

T’Challa深呼吸了一口气,仔细思考着他的方案。他被那个人吸引着，在他知道他的名字和背景之前。他在那一群富有的赞助商和其他保安里显的异常出众。他的眼睛穿过人群看似不经意的和无心的，但偶尔带着一丝轻蔑和恼怒,他以为他隐藏的很好。T’Challa再读人的方面很厉害，这是作为一位君王要维持他的人民的幸福必须做到的一点。

“跟着他，在一段距离后，”T’Challa补充说,在俩位Dora Milaje正走出去的时候，“不管我们怎么看的美国的军人，但他确实接受过训练。”

她们点了点头，胳膊交叉在胸口,低下头告别,在离开之前，T’Challa转着在他的大拇指上的他父亲的戒指，眼睛盯着那年轻的Jordan James出现过的地方。

“你到底是谁？”T’Challa自言自语的说。

他将会找出来的，如果不是因为为了家人耐心的对抓住Klaue的等待，T’Challa认为迄今为止这将是一个非常有趣的经历。

===

事实上Erik用了一段时间去确定他被跟踪了.倒不是他看见了谁,或者是有车在伦敦的交通里跟踪他,但当他早起去跑步的时候.并不是那些,而是Erik发现一些监控摄像头转向他的方向跟着他.这使他确信,尽管他看不见他们,那些Wakanda人也在远处观察着他.是因为他和一个国王的互动吗?又或者是怀疑他与Klaue有关?

T'Challa的出现,表明了他们对抓捕Klaue的决心.他们知道他们的圈套可以引来那个疯子,他们不会不抓住这次机会.这将是个挑战,Erik知道他的背景没有问题,如果他被Wakanda人盯上了,跑路将会引起更大怀疑,然后导致他们来追捕他.计划出个抢劫将不会是一个完全的混蛋,那将会是不可能完成的.乖乖的原地待着才是个可行的选择,尽管这有风险.Erik不能完全的从调戏到忽略T'Challa而不会造成任何怀疑的.他必需玩这个游戏.

但奇怪的是,这也令人兴奋,是对一个忽略他的人的挑战.这个工作的报酬足够让他休息一段时间了,这段时间里他可以去找出真相.他将小心的玩他的牌,然后战胜他们,就像他通常的那样.

接下来的几天里,他让他的事情越沉闷无聊越好. Erik晨跑,洗澡,然后在博物馆开门时去上班,某些时候和‘同事’一起在博物馆吃晚餐,有些时间在去MMA(mixed martial art综合格斗术)健身房在离住所几站远的地方,在那之前独自吃晚餐.他是不会让自己变得软弱.Erik基本没有和克劳联系,只草草的发了一个礼貌性的给‘joy’的短信说,伦敦挺好的,但就是 ‘有些野猫’在他的公寓附近转悠,让他有些过敏.Klaue是个疯子但他不笨,他会懂的.不过,有一件事他不情愿的做了,就是把他的戒指和链子一起锁在盒子里,藏在他撬开的地板下.’

他是如此的近,他妈的如此的近,他不能冒着被发现的危险.

“我会找出真相的,爸爸,”他悄悄的自言自语,当他确定他是一个人的时候.他经常性的检查这个公寓,是否被安装的监视设备但是并没有,不过不能不小心.Erik看了一眼在他床下的松松的地板砖, “我会去杀了任何有责任的人.”

寂静是唯一回答他的东西.

===

Erik认为T'Challa的出现大概是个侥幸.那些Wakanda人丝毫没有保护他们的艺术品;他们应该有远程的监控设备因为那看起来像是个引诱人的圈套.其他的展品都有像Erik这样的安保,额外在外面招聘的人,除了在博物馆的工作人员以外.但是Wakanda没有.

有些人会反驳说那个贫穷的国家大概付不起,他们连外国的救助都不接受.这让Erik无比想笑.Wakanda坐在世界都无法估量的钱上.

展览在伦敦剩下一个周的时间,然后移到巴黎去.Erik觉得移动的时候是最容易下手抢走振金的时候,但也是保护最重的时候.Erik怀疑Wakanda会不会自满;如果他们知道Klaue在计划什么的时候.

但他们不知道Erik;他计划利用这一个优势,尽管他再也见不到T'Challa了.

Erik走出博物馆,穿着街头随处可见的衣服,手里拿着手机,耳机快放到耳朵里的时候,他看到了T'Challa.Wakanda的国王依旧穿着一身黑色的西装,就像他没有别的衣服在他的衣柜里一样.他倚在一辆全新的Lexus LS 500上,那黑色的车身似乎反着光,尽管天气不是很好.Erik的俩条眉毛都抬了上去,然后他放下他的耳机和手机一起塞进了黑牛仔裤的口袋里.

“怎么了?”他笑对着T'Challa.他的眼睛瞟了一眼那位高挑的女士,尽管穿着很简单的黑色连衣裙,都让他觉得冷.她的力量和力气展示的十分明显在她的举止上;Erik丝毫不怀疑她有带武器,用某一种方式.他会有他的宽松的衣服去藏着他的武器,当他带着的时候.

 

“你穿着更加舒服的鞋子了,”T'Challa观察到.这是真的,Erik讨厌皮鞋,他会有机会尽快换回乔丹鞋.今天他穿了一双旧的靴子,他觉得他不应该觉得惊奇,T'Challa还记得他们的谈话细节.

“以为你不在跟着展览了呢,”Erik回答道,走下几个楼梯直到他离T'Challa一臂之远的地方停下.

“就像你所看到的,我没有,”T'Challa往前走了一步离开了车边, “让我们送去回家吧.”

“妈妈总说不要上陌生人的车,”Erik打趣道,同时他的大脑快速的计算着可能出现的场景.如果他们知道,他会有个大麻烦.如果他们不知道,他有个机会.Erik将放手一搏, “但我从来不是那么善于听妈妈的话.”

T'Challa笑了起来,为Erik打开车门.Erik认为他的眉毛不能再高了,但他滑进车后座.车里的所有东西都很高级,Erik丝毫没有怀疑都是用了振金和技术强化.T'Challa坐到了他的旁边,那位女士这座进了驾驶座位.

 

“如果你不介意的话,”T'Challa说着,当车驶离博物馆的时候, “我们可以分享一顿晚餐, 大概可以互相了解一下.”Erik仰起头倚在了头枕上,他的笑容更大了,当他看向T'Challa的时候.

“所以这就是你想出来的?你喜欢喝酒和吃饭的类型吗?”Erik笑着问,他摇了摇头把脏辫推到了脑后, “好,好吧,行,之前我还是在大厅里吃饭或者吃的是MRE(Meal-Ready-to-Eat,指的是军用速食).”他需要知道T'Challa都知道多少,他在怀疑些什么.

 

“非常好,送我们去宾馆吧,Ayo.” T'Challa命令道.

“好的,我的国王,”那女士回答道,当她开车的时候.尽管Erik觉得她似乎通过后视镜盯着他看的时间比看着路还要多.自动驾驶或者远程操控的技术.她看向Erik充满了轻蔑和不信任,Erik咧嘴一笑,然后在看向T'Challa.

“来吧,让我惊讶.”

====

尽管他喜欢收藏鞋子和制定的名牌服装,但Erik不是那种显摆他的财富的人.那让他很恼火,那让他想起那些人生来就拥有一切的人,当其他人连给孩子吃的都没有钱.当他们停在了‘the Dorchester’(英国伦敦的一家五星级酒店)的门口,Erik都感觉得到他的手指在发痒.这是那种豪华的酒店,他现在穿的衣服会不让他进的地方,如果不是和T'Challa一起的话,他很明显是这里的贵宾.这里是那种只要他足够小心,偷钱没有人会注意到钱被偷了的地方.

为什么没有可以看出Wakanda的真实面貌,这令他无法相信.一位贫穷国家的国王呆在伦敦豪华的酒店里,在他们最好的套间里?那西方国家是自大的真的令人震惊.

那套房有着无与伦比的景色,在阳台上就可以看到海德公园的景色.他和T'Challa在阳台上站了一会儿,Erik用他的手机照了几张照片,然后回到了室内.另一位和那个司机穿的一样的女士也在场,她像老鹰一样盯着Erik,眼睛里有着毫不遮蔽的怀疑,在他们走向餐厅的路上.

“我不认为他的存在是明智的,我的国王,”她用Xhosa对T'Challa说.Erik的这个语言有些生疏了,他已经25年没和第二个人对话过了,但他足够能听的懂.当然,他们又怎么会知道.

“放轻松,Okoye.麻烦你和Ayo确保一切顺利,”T'Challa回答到,当Erik坐在其中一个奇怪的绿色的椅子里的时候.这不是他的风格但是足够舒服.那个女人,Okoye,给了个草率的点头,然后用怀疑的目光最后看了一眼Erik,走出了房间.

“如果她的眼睛可以杀人,我大概会被她杀了,”Erik嘲讽到.T'Challa飞快地转过头看着他,Erik翻了个白眼, “我有长眼睛.不需要知道你们在说些什么.”

“他们只是完成他们的工作,”T'Challa有些道歉的说,Erik摆了摆手.

“兄弟,我知道.不是私人的问题,只是工作的一部分不是吗?”Erik耸了下肩,T'Challa给了他一个奇怪的表情, “我曾是个军人,我花了数个月盯着那些不和我穿一样军装的人作为我的潜在的敌人.”

“你为什么加入军队,JJ?”T'Challa好奇的问.Erik认为他知道这个游戏了,这个人大概记住了JJ的背景或者有人在为他查他,在他们对话的时候.

“啊哈,你想要窥探我的个人生活了现在?”Erik问,给一点反抗,在他揉着后颈之前.这是个平衡的需要,在太心急和完美会让人怀疑,他是在糊弄人. “我开始出现问题是在我妈妈死了之后,和错误的人群一起混.去了少管所几次.学校的顾问建议我在高中结束后去军队里训练是最好的.反正我又不会真的去上大学,就像我的成绩能让我上一样.”

这全是谎话,但是JJ的实话.这个是棘手的部分;最好的谎话总是有一点实话在里面.但这里Erik没有选择,他丝毫不怀疑Wakanda可以撕开这些被隐藏的少管所的记录.

“为什么不呢?”Erik对这个问题笑了起来,他情不自禁的笑了.他记起父亲告诉过他Wakanda不理解外面的世界,他们有他们的间谍但是他们就是不理解.

“钱,上大学很贵的.GI Bill(一个法案,为服役人员提供教育的资助)为我买单了,但我不认为我是那块料,”Erik看着T'Challa,”那你呢?国王背后又有什么故事呢.”这个关于JJ的过去的话题说的越久Erik不小心说出真话的风险越高,然而一点.相反,T'Challa比Erik想到的要有趣的多.

“大概,我的不是那个有趣,”这真的不是个回避.不是T'Challa笑得模样.Erik哼了一声.然后就上菜了,一个模样的服务生很明显不适应密切关注的人推着车进来.他被Ayo和Okoye带了进来,立刻确认T'Challa没有被伤害,在她用同样怀疑的目光看向Erik之前.

“现在我知道你就是满嘴跑火车的人了,”Erik笑着看向T'Challa. T'Challa也回他了个笑容尽管其他人都奇怪的看着他们,他们没有他们为了获取对方信息而玩的游戏.

而且Erik计划要赢了他.

======

他们谈论好几个小时.Erik知道了T'Challa对英国很熟悉,去过牛津上大学.食物很好吃,Erik允许自己被说服的喝了一杯红酒.他不懂红酒,但是和他们吃的食物般配.管家的解释的直接飘了过去,几乎被忽视了.当他向T'Challa解释为什么Michael Jordan是最好的篮球运动员的原因,,那是非常可笑的将他和LeBron James相提并论.

Erik对篮球有很多的想法,这是唯一的一件事他还保留着,从他还是个孩子的时候.

T'Challa很聪明,有奇怪的想法.但又很天真的和有着优先的特权,这成为了他的每一部分.他长大后就知道某一天他会是一个国家的国王,尽管T'Challa对讨论他的国家十分的小心.他用无比喜爱的口气说起他的妹妹,和Wakanda的自然美景,带着思念家乡的情绪.最后的那一部分在Erik心中扭曲了他的心,激起了他的愤怒.这让他想起他的爸爸,他是怎样忧伤的说起Wakanda的故事忧伤.

Erik有一个使命;他不会因为这个去发怒,这不公平T'Challa,拥有他从来没有过的生活.生活本来就不公平,早在他父亲死之前他就知道了.

 

“所以为什么选择艺术?”T'Challa几个小时后问,他们移动到了休息区.他们早就脱掉了他们的外套,坐在对方的对面,在豪华的设计的座子上.

“精心设计的”Erik说,向后躺下伸了个懒腰.Ayo和Okoye站在门边守卫着,他们的丝毫没有放松警惕,尽管Erik已经在场了很久了.

“你提到了用’GI Bill’的钱去上大学,为什么改变想法,而是找了一份来保护南非艺术品的工作?”T'Challa问,对话又从头开始了.也许希望现在吃完饭了,Erik会不在那么警觉了,就像Erik是什么业余的一样.

“我喜欢艺术,”Erik简单的说,”什么?就不能这么简单吗?”

“我不认为很多事情就这么就简单,”T'Challa有点严肃地回答道.Erik冲着他笑,当他坐到了T'Challa旁的时候,他转过身确保他们的大腿会相互碰到.

“我就是喜欢艺术,”Erik说,这不是谎话.”那很酷,在不同的国家可以看到来自非洲各国的艺术.当你去博物馆的时候,特别当你是个美国长大的孩子的时候,去的博物馆都是展览的那些混账见鬼的东西.”这是个冒险,说太多关于他自己的想法.但这样他说的更加真实,更加令人信服.

“你是不会感受到的,”Erik接着说,看向T'Challa.”我们没有根,我们没有家乡.我们有的是断层,然后我们都看着东西都一样,但那是不同的,你们生产的工序和其他国家不同.他们消灭了固有的文化,所以说,我有这个机会可以亲自看到它们有着不同的对待.”T'Challa盯着他看,就像第一次见到他一样,Erik知道国王迷上了他.

“我的意思,我如果说不是关于钱,那我就是在说谎.足够的钱和一个机会看这些国家,而不是到处都是沙子和开枪打向我的地方,为什么不呢?我要加入,”Erik摇了摇头,摘下了眼镜折起来放在了咖啡桌上,然后靠近T'Challa,在他的耳边说, “我会让他们都出去,如果我是你的话.我倒是不在乎他们看到了什么,不过如果你介意…”他的嘴巴顺着国王的耳朵滑到他的下巴.

这是一个去解决一串的问题的方法,Erik非常自信的想,如果那加深呼吸没有说明什么的话.Erik笑了起来,一只手滑到了T'Challa的大腿内侧,然后….

“你们出去,”T'Challa咆哮着对她们说.俩位女士锐利的看向他们,Erik的手离T'Challa的鼓包非常的近了,让他忍不住的笑得更大了.

她们离开了,没有问一个问题,但不是看起来没有非常强烈的怀疑的神色.

“你最好有润滑剂和安全套,因为没有他们没有爱爱—"Erik开始说,T'Challa开始猛烈地亲他,Wakanda的国王坐在他的腿上,用他的屁股磨蹭Erik的下面丝毫不觉得羞耻,然后Erik抓住他的腰臀,把他从他身上推了下去.

所以 没错,Erik非常确定他赢了这一次.

====

“你知道,我精神上可能受了创伤了,”Shuri告诉T'Challa戏剧性的,当她的全息影像指着他说.

“我把相机用夹克罩上了,”T'Challa反驳说,他的脸有些发烫.Shuri眯起了眼睛,像她可以感觉到他的不适应,像鲨鱼一样,冲着她要猎杀猎物.

“但是没有关声音!感谢Bast你们移到了卧室,要不我就要去参加心里疏导了—”

“你有找到什么让人怀疑的地方吗?”T'Challa打断了她,他可以看到Okoye和ayo没有费心的隐藏她们的欢愉的表情.

“关于你的约会习惯?有.你想要我列个清单给你吗?我看一下我可以找出来的.那大概需要点时间,你给我了非常多的消息,我可以用-----”

“Shuri”T’Challa闭上了眼睛说,咽下了个低吼.他的妹妹比他认为的还要聪明,他的保镖们也同意.

“好了,好了,”她叹了口气.Shuri给他了个笑容,然后回到之前T'Challa问问题上. “我没找到任何不对的地方,就连少管所的记录都能对上,尽管比进了几次要多.并没有太离谱,”她迅速的补充上,在Okoye锐利的看向她的时候.

“我会对这个做出判断，”Okoye严肃地说。Shuri叹了口气，抽出了密封了的记录，让它们转过去面对着他们。

“小偷小摸,私藏大麻和街头滞留罪，并不构成一个严重的罪犯，”Shuri看了看T’Challa说。她耸耸肩，“我可以继续查下去，但到目前为止，似乎一切都符合他自己说的。”

“这是非常明智的，”T’Challa点了点头,“我会看一下,我还能收集到什么其他信息。”

“啊，非常好，但只要记住，当你去‘收集信息’的时候，你的妹妹在听你说话。”Shuri举起她的手指在空中做引号的动作,“在你用你的舌头收集的时候”

之后她马上断开了连接。T'Challa要不得不去找到一种方法来阻止Shuri一直做的这个，Shuri已经太习惯了不说结束语就挂视频了。

=====

第二天，埃里克毫不介意地穿着前一天穿的衣服走进博物馆。他本来打算早早地溜出旅馆，那么他会有有足够的时间洗澡和换一身衣服。然而，当T’Challa被证明是一个睡得非常轻的人并且对重复前一天晚上的事非常的感兴趣的时候，这个计划就被迫改变了。当他换上西装时，倒看起来十分值得那些侧眼看他的神情。

是的，T’Challa对他还是保持怀疑的。但没有太怀疑，要不他是不会带Erik上床的，Erik可以在这一点上做文章。这也不完全是一个困难，T’Challa是很聪明的，与他的存在变成了一个不同于任何以往Erik说面对的挑战。不过,做爱做得很好也并没有什么坏处。如果T’Challa想要重复他们那天的事,就像他们挑战着其他人所知道的一切那样，Erik觉得不以为然。

如果他能利用这个来完成工作他的工作...那就更好了。

=====

Wakanda监视技术的还是个谜。之前对于这样的工作，应该会很容易：接管监视的视频，并接入一个不断循环的视频，用来擦去他们盗窃的痕迹。然而，当Erik偷偷带进去一个用来检测数据传输频率的小设备时，他只能检测到博物馆自己的信号。Erik知道他们必须要有远程监控的技术，他每天都在观察着，但没有人看起来像是一个保安。没有人来回走，也没有人逗留足够长的时间，这使他几乎可以肯定，他们正在远程监视,有T’Challa和他的亲卫队准备好随时攻击.

 

Erik有工程师的头脑，他有条不紊地考虑他的选项。但每一个选项都被排除了,都因为振金的神秘和其含有的科技。如果他能搞到一点振金的技术，那样也许他就有机会了。但是现在，他被迫放弃一切，他甚至怀疑一个电磁脉冲能起的作用,大概是更早地提醒他们。

因此，那个他曾希望的不错的计划可能是一个完全的失败。Erik始终对在转移展览的过程中下手抱有一丝希望，但是Okoye和Ayo站在那里,警惕地守护着振金制造的艺术品，就像他们守护T’Challa的那样。他看的足够多了,知道他们不会放松警惕。

好了，那个计划是行不通了。Klaue的趁乱下手要不得不这样做了；他们现在只需要知道什么时候和如何下手了。一想到这件事，Erik就咬紧了牙关，脑海里的警钟在疯狂的警告，这是个糟糕透顶的主意。他知道自己陷得太深了，Erik应该听从自己的直觉，从一开始就不接受这份该死的工作。他甚至都没带他的枪—

“出什么事了吗？你看起来很紧张，”T’Challa问道。他们现在在巴黎某家高档酒店的新套房里，Erik仅仅花了足够的时间为他的戒指找个新的藏身之处，然后就过去了。他告诉自己，这是因为当他意识到自己最好的计划被搞砸后，他需要的是美好的性生活。

“停下你敏锐的观察，”Erik抱怨道,头埋进枕头里冷冷地说。他应该知道，同意来见T’Challa是一个错误的决定，这个人并不笨，Erik现在没有做好最好的隐藏。

“我不是那个似乎准备好从他自己的皮肤里爬出来的人，”T’Challa打趣地道,然后伸出手来抚摸他的手臂。Erik闭了一会儿眼睛，温暖的手在他光滑的皮肤上抚摸着，他叹了口气。一点点谎言，一点点真相。这是他在不引起怀疑的情况下摆脱困境的唯一的机会了，这同样意味着要打开他的伤口了。

“这听起来会很愚蠢的，”Erik一边说，一边翻过身去看着,那用期待的表情看着他的T’Challa。Erik深呼出了一口气，在床上坐了起来，膝盖收起支了起来，把前臂放在了上面，床单在他的臀部周围堆积着。

“说出来试试看”

“我讨厌没有枪的感觉，”Erik面带笑容地承认。他当然有枪，他有很多被藏起来的枪，但现在他没有带，他避免携带它们，除非是为了工作。这样他不会因为持有非法枪支而被捕或入狱。这风险不值得的。

“没有枪，”T’Challa重复了一遍。他不明白，他怎么会明白？那人的身体就是该死的武器。

 

“大多数人在我们今天所做的那些周围路过，他们只看到的是在移动一个艺术展览。昂贵的艺术品，而且有人是有看管，所以一切都很顺利，对吧？“。Erik喘了口气，因为这是一个棘手的部分，带着一点点真相的谎言。“而我呢？我看到的是有人可能埋伏在某个建筑物里，有人会在那里放置简易爆炸装置，来造成最大的破坏。”所有这些事情都会经常在Erik的脑海出现。他在脑海里一遍又一遍的观看着抢劫展览的场景，造成最多或是最少的附带损害。然而，对于缺少武器的焦虑非常真实，Erik知道Klaue并不是这里唯一想下手的人。

“在过去的几年里，我基本上都是在晚上抱着我的来枪入睡。适应平民生活不是一件容易的事。”Erik完全绕过了事实。

“JJ…”T’Challa走了过去，Erik朝那人看了看，目不转睛地看着他。

“如果你道歉或其他同样愚蠢的事情，我就要离开了，”他威胁说。他不是故意的，并不是真心的。T’Challa举起双手做投降的动作，一样的蠢。Erik想把这个抛在脑后。

尤其是当他有一个更好的方式分散他自己的注意力就在他的眼前。

=====

这是另一个展览开幕，另一个愚蠢的富人聚会。这一切都让Erik想现在就打电话给Klaue，让他们把这堆垃圾都烧掉，从这些有钱的混蛋那里拿走一些钱,当他们还在….

Erik的思想突然停了下来，后退了一步，然后他笑了。

=====

“我跟不上你说的，”琳达生气地说。他们在一辆该死的干洗车后背箱里碰头，开着车穿过巴黎的交通。这趟旅程远称的上愉快，当他们都在车后撞来撞去.所以她的愤怒是对这趟旅程或是他的计划,Erik既不知道也不关心。“我们为什么要带进来另一队人？”

 

“如果你让我说完，你会知道的，”Erik笑着回答。他斜靠在他画的展览布局的草图上，任何含有振金的展览品都用红色标了出来，并简单的介绍了那件物品和有多少是在箱子里有展示的。“就像我说的，他们举行了盛大的开幕晚会。富人们打扮得漂漂亮亮，想为这一个事业捐钱，”Erik在Wakanda的展览的部分圈了一个圈，那里有他和T’Challa一起欣赏过的黑豹作品。

“我们有一支队伍，可以随便牺牲但他们也很棒。告诉他们这只是普通的抢劫像是钻石之类的。”Erik放下笔继续的解释道,“只要稍微说一句，这一个展品可能是由振金制成的。”他们拿走了那件展品，应该足以把Wakanda人吸引走了。” 

 

“有什么能阻止他们拿走一切呢？如果有一件东西可能有振金，为什么不全部都有呢？“。琳达问，她现在听起来更感兴趣了。

 

“当宴会快要结束时，国王和他的护卫队通常都会进来，但我相信他们会一直呆在一起的。一旦他们的什么安全协议被破坏了，Wakanda人就会制造足够多的狗屁热闹，分散大家的注意力,那些人就需要逃跑了，而这就是你要上场的时间。”他对Linda点了点头,她倾身的过来，现在肯定对他的计划感兴趣了。“我们不知道Wakanda使用的是哪种技术，但我们知道博物馆的技术。我们把他们的锁定机制和无声警报给关了，就像往常一样，并在安全录像放上一段循环播出的录像.当每个人都在尖叫和试图逃跑的时候，我们进入并带走所有其他的东西，当Wakanda人被分散了注意力的时候。只要你跑得够快，这就会是一个不错的开始，特别是我们在阿姆斯特丹的时候袭击博物馆。”

 

Erik看了过去在那张临时搭建的小桌子边，Klaue正聚精会神地研究着这张初步的草图地图。Erik知道这是一个好计划，这是他们唯一的机会，不会再重复釜山的情况。阿姆斯特丹有水路，和只有摩托车才能驶入狭窄的小径。他们可以分散开来，强迫Wakanda人也把他们自己分散出来。

“这简直太疯狂了，”Klaue笑得疯狂地说。“我想这个计划可能真的有用，‘特别是’如果我让自己在那附近被发现的话。他们将会假设那第一批队伍是为我工作的。”

“可能吧，”Erik满意地点头表示同意。Klaue将他的真手和假手在期待中迅速地摩擦着。

“那就阿姆斯特丹了，小伙子们？还有女士，”Klaue补充道，他们一个个互相打量着，然后一位接一位的点了点头。

时间就快到了爸爸,快了。

====

 

“他知道我们在跟踪他，” Okoye在她关上身后的门的同时宣布。T’Challa没有转向她，他的眼睛仍然穿过巴黎的城市景观，示意她靠近。“我跟丢了他，”这句话充满了挫败感。Okoye不是一个在获得目标时就失去目标的人，它显然是刺痛人的。

 

“我们知道这有机会,他可能会意识到有人在跟踪他，”T’Challa平静地说。他没有去安抚她；他决不会这样不尊重她的。

 

“现在才发现？不，我怀疑。他今天去了一个他不想被跟踪的地方，为什么我们必须继续相信这个骗局，我不明白，“Okoye的沮丧是显而易见的。她不明白为什么T’Challa不为所动，为什么他不抓住这个机会,他们会在审讯JJ之后抓住Klaue的。

 

如果他对自己说实话的话，T’Challa也不能完全确定他为什么不这样做。也许是，因为这对他来说不是一场骗局。不能否认的是他被JJ迷住了,这个人的说话方式有时是在逃避，有时却又很公开的。他很聪明，有很强的信念，虽然他不经常和T’Challa分享这些信念。只是暗示一个人看到世界上的不公正，并对此感到愤怒。

T’Challa被他迷住了，他不能否认这一点。他和JJ相互跳着舞，这种莫名其妙的吸引力让他们彼此连接,在他们展开对弈的时候。

 

“Klaue是不会溜走的，”T’Challa回答道，然后他转过身来看着Okoye。“我们不会过早地设下任何圈套，让Klaue发觉,跑回藏身之处的。”他用了二十多年的时间才重新出现，他们很快就有了这个机会，这个明显是个陷阱的机会,他们不会再有别的机会了。Klaue现在很傲慢，因为曾经打败过他们。

他们不会再有同样的机会了。

 

Okoye在离开房间前低下了头举了个躬；她不会与她的国王争论。T'Challa在想她是否应该这么做，他从来没有在自己的决定中感到过这样的怀疑和冲突。这是错误的选择吗？他是否允许他对JJ的迷恋，他是否真的就是他所说的那样的人，让他看不清事实？

“如果你继续在你的脸上保持那个表情，我怀疑它会永远那样了，”他从右边听到Shuri的声音。T’Challa转过身看到了他妹妹的全息影像站在他的旁边，双臂交叉在胸前看着他。他能从妹妹的眼睛里看到担心，他给了她一个微笑，但她没有回笑给他，事实上，她的眉头皱的更深了。

“我很好，Shuri，真的。”

“说谎，”她指责道。

“是有一点，”T’Challa微笑着承认，她还是没有笑。如果他自己的妹妹，平常面对任何事都更喜欢去嘲笑他，今天却这么看着他，也许事情真的就很不详了。

“也许他就是他所声称的那个人，任何我所看到的一切都证明他了并没有撒谎。我也往深处调查过，”Shuri说。他到底多么容易被看穿,她那么容易就看懂了他？不过，她总能看懂他,当是关于Nakia的时候，情况也是一样的。

Nakia。当他让她去追求她真正的激情时，他的心不再像以前那样无措了，因为他无法否认她所抱有的梦想。在“War Dog”的报告里,他时常会听到她的消息，他知道尽管她希望Wakanda可以提供更多的帮助，但她仍在实现她的梦想。她在帮助别人。

 

“大概吧，”T’Challa终于同意了，尽管他对他自己说的话都将信将疑。他知道JJ对他来说有比他所展现的东西多很多，但是不管它是什么...这都不重要。他是个局外人，而T’Challa是个国王。他的责任是对他的人民，而不是对他自己的幻想，无论那有多么诱惑,笑容多么诱人。

然而，尽管他知道这一点，T’Challa还是不能让自己转身抽离。

 

“你似乎总是能让自己陷入了一片混乱里啊，大哥，”Shuri用她超过她自己年龄的智慧观察着。T’Challa几乎想念她嘲弄的话和她的笑话了。

那比事实要好太多了。

=====

除了复仇之外，Erik很少让自己想起他的父亲。每想到他的父亲，独自一人死在他们的旧公寓里，只会让他充满愤怒和遗憾。遗憾的是他能不在那里，就好像一个十岁的男孩本来可以做的不仅仅是挡道一样。他梦想着他能够拯救他的父亲，梦想着他作为Wakanda王子应有的地位。

有时，甚至在他的更黑暗和更想复仇的时刻，他甚至梦着自己坐在由振金制成的王座上，而T’Challa在他的脚边。

Erik让自己陷得太深了，被那一双漂亮的黑眼睛和丰满的嘴唇给粘住了。T’Challa怀疑他，他当然怀疑了。他们互相试探，一个由谎言和欺骗组成的危险的游戏，最终会在他们周围崩塌。然而，Erik仍然会去找他，被那强壮的手臂搂在怀里。

尽管国王堕落了，T’Challa还是引起了Erik的兴趣。

Erik把所有的一切都推到一边，那都不重要。他必须成功，他必须知道他父亲发生了什么事，他会为他报仇。谁挡了他的路都不重要。牺牲必须要做出来，牺牲已经做出了在Erik切除了他灵魂的一小部分。他会烧掉那一切,如果意味着他可以拥有一直以来被剥夺了的正义。

有那么几天他会情不自禁地想起他的父亲。情不自禁地让他的父亲形象占据了他的大脑。Erik想知道如果他紧紧抓住他会不会阻止他消失呢，有些天他挣扎着回忆起他父亲真实的声音,当他在讲Xhosa的时候。

后果并不重要，重要的是复仇。

====  
“所以这是个约会，”当他们沿着多瑙河散步的时候，Erik平静地说。展览在一个半星期前搬到了奥地利的维也纳，但这是Erik第一次在这里有机会和T'Challa见面。这是他们互相认识的几个月中最长的一段时间，他们没有在床上度过了。因此，当Erik走出博物馆看到T’Challa在那里等他的时候，他感到十分惊讶,他的护卫队站在礼貌性的距离外,他建议他们应该去散步。

“这不是我们一直在做的事吗？”T’Challa问。Erik哼了一声，闪现出一种好色的假笑.。

“实际上，我们一直在做的事,通常涉及穿很少的衣服，”这对Erik来说没有问题。初春的空气仍然有点清爽;即便被关在博物馆里一整天，那依旧感觉很清新。

“那是...嗯，出去探探险没什么不对的，” T’Challa咳嗽了一下，似乎感到尴尬。Erik往身后瞥了一眼，看到那两位女士，T’Challa的影子在身后跟着。他们很可能是听到的了他们的对话，但他们没有做出任何反应。

 

“如果不是的话，这个城市的很多地方我还没去过呢。”搬到阿姆斯特丹，这场骗局的结尾正在迅速接近。Erik觉得他会想念他和T’Challa互相跳的那支对弈的舞。“你最近去哪儿了？”在展览开幕式上，T’Challa没有出现，只有他的一名警卫代替他出场。这让Erik咒骂他们没有抓住这个机会。

当Erik意识到T’Challa落后了他几步的时候，他停了下来。他皱起了眉头看着那个人。T’Challa的目光看向很远的地方，迷失的目光，Erik是他们在一起的时候从未见过的。

“一年多前我在这座城市里失去了父亲，” T’Challa回答说。他的语言是安静的，但与河边寂静的空旷形成了回荡。

“我去，”Erik呼出了一口气说，一面用手揉了一下脸，一只手把眼镜抬了起来。“操，我是个白痴，对不起”他只知道他父亲对他形容他的叔叔，他总是那么骄傲地高度评价他的哥哥。Erik非常清楚失去父亲的痛苦。他不想想象如果凶杀案发生在他面前他会怎么做。如果他是那个抱着他父亲死去的人。

“我辜负了他，”当Erik向他走了一步的时候，T’Challa说。他们静静地看着那条河安安静静地站在一旁。“那天我保护不了他。我救不了他。我一直期待着那种罪恶感会消失—"

“它不会，”Erik的话在他可以停下来之前离开了他的嘴唇。充满了他二十多年来的痛苦和愤怒。“时间过了多久并不重要。几十年也不重要。知道你爸爸是被谋杀的这件事一直困扰着你。你不能停止去想它,有些时候你会禁不住的去想,如果你可以做些不同的事情,像是那天你们呆在家里的话，如果--“Erik深吸一口气把自己的话给掐断了。他说得太多了，让他的情绪战胜他的大脑。

他说的都是实话，比以前说的还要多。

他不去看T’Challa，他的眼睛一直向前看水的缓慢，懒洋洋的流动。他们都静的站在那里陷入了自己的噩梦与悔恨里.

“我们该走了，”Erik过了一会儿终于说。“太阳马上就要落山了。”

====

他们非常危险地接近这次展览的尾声，这让他们都处于紧张状态。在阿姆斯特丹停留了一段时间后，只剩下三天的机会他们就要离开了,这个陷阱即将失效了。如果Klaue没有被如此丰富的振金所吸引，T’Challa认为任何东西都不会从他藏身的的岩石下拉出这个渣滓了。直到他们接到Ross探员的电话。

“专业的问候一下，但只不过昨天Ulysses Klaue在红灯区被发现了，”这名男士直截了当地说,“所以不管你想怎么做，我都准备好了。”

“谢谢你，Ross探员，”T’Challa说。他向Okoye和Ayo点点头，Okoye和Ayo的表情随着狩猎的到来而变得锐利起来。

“外交是一件美好的事情，”Ross探员在挂断电话前说。T'Challa并不怀疑中情局会到处布满眼线用来抓捕Klaue，这次他不会允许像上次那样的事情发生。

“叫上我们的War Dog，我希望每个人都就位--”当Shuri的全息图突然出现时，T’Challa就开始说。她看上去呼吸不畅，惊慌失措，眼睛睁得大大的看着他，她说的话说得太快了，简直让他听不懂。

“他父亲死于癌症！”她脱口而出，睁大眼睛望着T’Challa。

“什么？你在说谁？Shuri，我们收到Klaue的消息了—"

“Jordan·James的父亲两年前死于癌症！”Shuri大喊，她的脚狠狠的跺着在地板，甚至当她拍上自己的前额时候都没停,“我不敢相信我之前没有意识到！我正在翻阅他之前的服役记录的时候，寻找偏差，我看到了准许的假期！”

T’Challa冻在了原地。他的心跳减慢了然后它又带着复仇的冲动突然加速，好像它会跳出他的胸膛一样。他听见了她的话；他在脑海里回放着那天在河上的情景。那时大概没有谎言。

但是在之前的每一刻都是谎言。

“我就知道，”Okoye在正义的辩护的说。Shuri看上去似乎是在道歉，就好像她不愿意把这个坏消息告诉她哥哥一样。

“我们现在就去质问他，”在他找回自己的声音后，T’Challa说。他应该预料到了这一切，知道那些都很可能是假的，但那仍然像背叛一样刺痛人。

“你们今晚没有开幕晚会吗？”Shuri问，好像这样的事情很重要一样。T'Challa对着他的妹妹摇了摇头，然后在转向站在他身后的准备好了的两位Dora Milaje。

“你知道他是谁吗？”T'Challa问Shuri，同时向Dora Milaje点了点头，后者迅速行动起来收拾起武器。在过去的几个月里，和他同床的人是谁？是谁像飞蛾扑火一样把他引进来的？

“不知道，”Shuri勉强的承认了,“我试着在国际犯罪数据库中搜索他的脸，但什么都没有出现。不管他是谁，都可以假定他从来没有被抓到过。“

T’Challa举起藏在他西装里的那条看似简单的项链，把它套在他的脖子上。这次他让它挂在西装外面，而不是像平时那样藏起来。不管JJ是谁都无所谓。如果他有任何关于Klaue的消息，T’Challa会找出来的。他不会允许他对他认为JJ的感情,妨碍到他对自己国家的责任的. 

“那我们就找出他到底是谁。”

=====

Erik从来没有紧张过,在做他好他的计划好的工作之后。他考虑了他的所有的变数，把每一种可能的情况都想了一遍，这样他就能尽可能地做好准备。Erik一边听着音乐,一边在租来的公寓里做最后的准备工作的同时擦掉所有的痕迹，他已经在每一家博物馆里备份了被抹去的安保录像。这不是一个避免他的形象被传播的完美的方法，因为那些监控摄像让那近乎不可能发生。但是不管什么季节，Erik对墨镜的喜爱都会帮助到隐藏他的脸。

不过，他会这样怀念他现在的发型的。

Erik把他父亲的戒指轻轻地从锁盒里拿了出来，让黑色振金在他的手指间转了一会儿。然后他把戒指举到唇边轻轻的吻了一下冰冷的金属，然后戴上项链，把它塞到衬衫下面藏起来。就是今晚了。他应该能在太阳升起前悄悄进入Wakanda的边界。

Erik打开起居室附近的窗户，然后在他走到小沙发上坐下来，让夜间的空气流进来。他把自己的武器和额外的弹夹放在小咖啡桌上，还有几罐催泪瓦斯，以防枪对人群的威慑不够有效。他伸手去穿上他的’好运鞋’， Air Jordan V Premio的鞋子是从Bin·23系列中出来的。Erik把右边的鞋系得很紧，他也许应该多穿些不太能让人看出来的靴子，但男人也有他的软肋，而鞋子是Erik的软肋。

门被撞开了，同时Erik站了起来，用枪指着门，在他还没有绑好一另只鞋之前。Okoye和Ayo穿着惊艳的红色盔甲冲进他的公寓，他们的矛直直指着他。T’Challa走在他们身后走了进来，永远存在的黑色西装不见了，取而代之的是某种紧身护甲清楚的勾勒出T’Challa的每一块肌肉。

“放下武器！”Okoye命令到。Erik感到遗憾的是，他没有最好的角度来欣赏T’Challa的屁股，这不是他现在应该想的，因为现在已经很明显，伪装的游戏已经结束了。

“好吧，好吧，”Erik一边说，一边把用他戴着手套的手中把手枪轻松地拆开，让每个零件都落到地上，留下了明显的重物撞击地毯的声音。

“离那些枪远点！”Ayo命令说。Erik假装无辜地举起双手，绕着咖啡桌走到了，开着的窗户前。Erik一直盯着T’Challa。他甚至都没有眨眼，在国王走向他的时候，他停在了离Erik一只手臂的距离的地方.

“你到底是谁，说实话？”T’Challa先开始说话，他隐藏得很好，但Erik认为他还是能从他的眼睛里看到类似被伤害了的情绪。

“这有关系吗？”Erik耸了耸肩问道。尽管他满不在乎，Erik的心却在加速的跳动，他有办法摆脱这一切。如果他还想有机会知道那天晚上他父亲在Oakland发生了什么的话，他就必须摆脱这一切。他是谁，他的真名...他只有在别无选择的情况下才会用的。

“不，也许没有，”T’Challa轻声地表示同意。他的声音听起来近乎悲伤,他向Ayo点了点头，Ayo慢慢放下长矛，她用枪敲打着地面，武器立即缩进她的手心。她把它别在了她的腰带上，然后抓起一副振金的束缚。

“我不知道你对这个感兴趣。我会喜欢的，”Erik打趣道，尽管他往后退了一步,“不过，我不会把这些浪费在我身上的，如果你们今晚想抓住Klaue的话。”在 T’Challa举起一只手阻止Ayo后,她停了下来。

“你甚至不否认你们之间的关系，”Okoye的厌恶是显而易见的。Erik甚至都没看她一眼。他目不转睛地盯着T'Challa。

“为什么要？那只是白费口舌，”Erik的手指想要抓住绑在他背上的枪。他不打算今晚就死在这里，他确信无论他的反应时间有多快，T’Challa的速度都要比他快得多。

“你为Klaue工作”T’Challa无法掩饰他对这句话的厌恶，看着Erik，仿佛他第一次感受到了那暗示的重量。Erik耸了耸肩。

“为了他，和他。都没关系，因为我本来打算杀了他的”,他们不需要知道原因。在他说出这句话后，房间里一片寂静，好像他们不知道该如何回应这样一个直率的话。

“小偷之间没有荣誉，”T’Challa的话,让Erik觉得愤怒，他痛苦地笑了起来。Wakanda，为他们的荣誉感到骄傲，以至于他们对世界的痛苦视而不见。他记得他父亲的泄气，他记得当他足够大的时候,理解和分担他的挫折。那些的傲慢躲在他们技术背后的人，尽管他们已经取得了成就,但他们不会帮助别人的人。

“荣誉？你们想谈谈荣誉吗？我知道我是谁，我知道我在做什么，把衣服放在孩子的身上，把食物放在他们的胃里。我知道我会让那些让别人受到不公平待遇的人付出代价，”Erik轻蔑地说,“你们都干了些什么？因为这是传统而把自己锁起来。因为那很容易。不用把你们的手弄脏，因为处理世界上的狗屎—"

“不要说那些你不理解的东西，” Okoye的话很硬气。那些话激起了Erik的愤怒，他给了她一个凶狠的笑容，露出了他戴着金牙的牙齿。

“不理解？富有就从你们那里来的。你们懂什么？你们活过吗？”,他的声音越说越大，“关在Birnin Zana(Wakanda的首都)里面，就像外面发生什么与你们无关一样，因为它不能触碰你--”

“你没有权利这么说，局外人--”

“外人？局外人？”Erik的笑声是尖锐的和痛苦的。他举起的手在他还没来得及停下他们之前，他的怒气在他的理性的大脑可以阻止之前,他拉下了他的下嘴唇，直视着T’Challa的眼睛，那里显示着他的War Dog的纹身。那是他父亲给他的钥匙。

他满意地看着他们中的每一个人都目瞪口呆地看着他,似乎都退了几步.他们当中T'Challa退的最多了。更重要的是，他那美丽的黑眼睛里充满了情绪，看着Erik迷失在快乐中。

Erik放下了手，但把手放在他们能看得见的地方。他毫不怀疑，不管Okoye和Ayo看到了什么标记，把手藏起来都会导致他们进攻。他们是能干的战士，致力于保护他们的国王。尽管T’Challa盯着Erik看，像他是在用新的眼光审视他。很好。

“你们现在想谈谈吗？”他问，露出他的牙齿模仿着一个野蛮的微笑。

“你是谁？”T’Challa问。这是和刚开始类似的问题，在他冲进去后他问Erik的那个问题。这是一种祝福，也是一种诅咒，他保证今晚不会有邻居，他左边的一个被另一名雇来的保安人员占用，另一对夫妇意外地赢得了法国里维埃拉的假期。这一次，警察实际上可能是个受欢迎的分散注意力的。

“这都不重要，你到底要不要抓住Klaue的最后一次机会？”他应该告诉T’Challa，在他年轻的时候，曾Erik梦想着夺取王位吗？或者派遣那些武器和间谍来烧毁整个世界再重新建立一个全新的世界？

“你说了这么多谎，我又怎么能相信你的话呢？”在T’Challa的话中不缺乏指控。

Erik直截了当地说,“如果你还在和我争吵，Klaue就是笑到最后的人了，并且带着你的振金走了。”

“我的国王--” Okoye用Xhosa语说。

“这是你的国王和我之间的事，”Erik快速的用同样的语言回敬道。他的Xhosa口音更重，比Okoye的自然的口音要更重，但信息传递出来了。就像纹在他嘴唇里的纹身，就像标记本身一样。

“说，”T’Challa说。终于开口了。

“第一批人马上就要到了。当然那是假的。他们会用一小片振金把你带出来,当你出来追他们的时候...真正的人会把其他把所有其他的东西都拿走，“Erik不失时机地透露了他自己计划的核心内容。时间不多了，如果他得不到任何好处，就没有必要隐藏这些信息了。

“之后Klaue打算去哪儿？”

“很多条路通往很多个小机场，我会在他骑自行车或者是在在水路上走得太远之前抓住他，”Erik转了一下他的手腕，保持着张开手掌的姿势，看了看表，时间是20：38,“如果我是你的话，我会现在就赶过去的。这计划也许是我策划的，不过Klaue是个疯狂的混蛋。”

T’Challa可以带走Erik或者Klaue。但他不能同时将俩个人都带走。

“时间飞逝哦(Tick Tock)，”Erik向着T’Challa挥手的同时慢吞吞地说。国王的咬紧了牙关，Erik可以看出他多么希望留下来，逼出他想要的答案，但是他对他的国家的责任取代了T’Challa自己想要的东西。

他只好转身离开了。只剩下Erik一个人和那个一个拿着长矛的女人，她毫不掩饰地怀疑地看着他，Erik则回了她一个微笑。

他们真应该给他戴上手铐。

“你不问问我是谁吗？”Erik在寂静中度过了几分钟后问道。Ayo没说话，她看起来并不想被Erik怂恿去做任何事情。Erik觉得这是个挑战,“这个难道不是你们的国王最关心的吗...他好像有很多问题。”

“我看到的不过是一个为了自己的利益去背叛国王和他国家的人。”Ayo冷冰冰的回答道，但这算是回应了他，这就是Erik需要的。

“在我父亲被杀后，Wakanda从来没有来找过我，我又对那个被自己国家抛弃孩子自己生存的国家有什么义务呢？”那几个月来，他一直抱着希望，做着有人能带他到他父亲常说的那个国家去的梦,“可能是因为有人和他的死有关，他们不想被我有机会发现。”

“我不会听你的谎话，”Ayo把她的矛换了方向，明显的降低了威胁。

“我的谎言？那你们国家的谎言呢？我父亲当时发生的事，答案又在哪里？”Erik成功的引起了她的注意，让她生气了。不管有多强的训练，愤怒都会让人犯错误。他的左手慢慢低到他脖子的链子上，他举起那枚戒指，足以让人看到它。她的眼睛睁得大大的，看到那枚与她的国王戴的戒指一摸一样的戒指让她震惊，足以使她从她完美的姿态里滑倒。

“你是谁？”她问道，Erik恶狠狠地笑了。

“N‘Jadaka，N’Jobu的儿子，”他咆哮着的同时他的右手飞快的从他的后腰的腰带上抽出手枪. 

在她还没来得及反应之前,他开枪了。

=====

Klaue死了。

这是一个在几十年里形成的东西，但对T’Challa来说，它感觉起来是如此的虚伪。Klaue死在了一艘试图在阿姆斯特丹逃跑的船上，T’Challa的用双手结束了他的生命。扭断了他的脖子，没有给他逃跑的机会，也没有审判。为了他的人民，也为了W‘Kabi的父母，为了他父亲记忆里发生的事伸张了正义。这应该会给他一些安慰，不过他的思绪早就回到了那个公寓里，去了和那个骗了他好几个月的帅哥一起。

T’Challa不应该让他自己分心，Klaue的死又一次吸引了CIA(美国中情局)的注意，他们对那些与Klaue共事的人很感兴趣。他们希望说服那些职业罪犯给出更高级别的客户或者军火商。Okoye又问了他们一次,为什么要为这样麻烦。不管他们是否还有合作的幻想，他们已经完成了他们的任务。她想找回Ayo,然后一起回家。T’Challa理解对回家的渴望，但对Ayo看守的神秘人质更感兴趣。

“嗯，这次行动肯定比釜山那次要好，”Ross探员再次说，当他走到T’Challa和Okoye面前的时候，他几乎全程盯着手机。他们在另一个秘密的地方见面，这是一个只有水路才能到达的地方，隐藏在一座桥的下面。“首先，这次我没有中枪。”那人把手伸向他的肩膀上次护在Nakia的前面的时候中枪的地方。

“而且也不用担心他逃跑了，” T’Challa说，向装着Klaue尸体的尸体袋点头示意。Okoye的手机响了(这真是个非常原始的装置，当Shuri把这个装置递给她时，她还曾嘲笑过它，但接受它是要他们“融入”的必需品)，这是她为自己找的借口。

“不管怎么说，对他来说不是进行的很好，我不认为其他人能够计划这么大规模的事情--”当Okoye回来时候，Ross对T'Challa表示同意。

“是Ayo。他逃跑了，”Okoye将电话递给他听时，Okoye听起来很愤怒并且不敢相信，“她听起来受伤了。”

T'Challa僵在了原地,是他让自己对那人的迷恋给他自己的人带来了伤害吗？T’Challa立即接过电话，举到了耳边。

“是我，”她的话被刺耳的不顾一切的咳嗽打断了。Ayo的呼吸听起来很破碎，“我没有受伤。他朝桌上的催泪瓦斯….开了一枪…..”又一阵咳嗽。接下来是T'Challa能从Dora Milaje那里听到的最丰富多彩的语言--“我很抱歉，我的国王。我试着跟着他-----在我还能看清楚的时候….”

“没有必要道歉，Ayo，” T’Challa打断了她的话的同时看向了Okoye，“她是没问题的。你去把她带回来吧。”Okoye毫不犹豫地迅速向出口走去。

“你们谁去开车送她要去的地方！”Ross命令道，示意一名特工跟着Okoye,“她需要医疗救护吗？”

“只是催泪瓦斯，”T’Challa解释着说，他的眼睛仍然盯着门。他朝催泪瓦斯开枪，而不是直接射向Ayo。他是怎么得到这样的机会的，那为什么他不选择杀了Ayo？

“催泪瓦斯？”Ross的困惑清清楚楚的表现在了他的声音和他深深地皱起的额头上,“她是怎么接触到催泪瓦斯的？”

“她在看守一个我们怀疑可能和Klaue有关系的人，” T’Challa神神秘秘地说。他看不出有什么理由可以对他分享那个自称JJ的人的一切，尽管他所知道也非常有限。他们所有的谈话，那些故事...那些是真实的？那些是谎言呢？

“他逃走了？我们对他了解有多少？”这对T’Challa来说很奇怪，美国人是那么快地使用‘我们’这一词，而他们的总体上没有参与，就像他们可以声称做出了同样的努力，仅仅通过用这个词。

“什么都没有，都不是真的。连他用的都是假名，我们只知道他是个有一定军事训练和技术能力的美国人”，他有军犬的纹身。他自始至终都是Wakanda人，而T’Challa一点也不清楚。

“你有他的照片吗？有别的什么吗？”Ross继续问道。T’Challa耸了耸肩;举起了一只手，好像要阻止Ross。

“这是没有必要的。我们会找到我们需要的信息的.”T'Challa说

“来吧，如果这家伙像你说的那样：技术能力，军事训练，有犯罪背景？那我们就有他的数据库，”Ross的话充满自信,或者说近乎傲慢。T’Challa不认为CIA的特工会放过这件事，不过那也并不重要。他想要他的答案，但他却犹豫不决。T’Challa不能让他对他错误的忠诚，他甚至不知道他的名字,阻止他使用一个愿意炫耀的资源。

“如果你愿意分享的话，” T’Challa一边说，一边掏出自己的手机。Shuri给他发了一份关于他们认为JJ是谁的报告，附件是她在伦敦的第一个晚上拍下的一张照片。JJ，不管他是谁，不知道的直接看了镜头，并且没有戴眼镜。他选择了它，然后把电话递了给Ross，那个男人的表情从自信变成了完全不相信。

“你在开玩笑吧，这就是你看守的人？”Ross怀疑地问,“而你的朋友只是被催泪瓦斯熏晕的，而不是直接被杀？”

“你知道他是谁吗？”T’Challa尖锐地问道。Ross把目光从照片上移开，抬头看着他，两只眉毛几乎都要消失在他的发际线里了.

“认识他吗？我试着招募他，”Ross回答道，示意T’Challa跟他去办公桌前。他让了坐在那里特工离开,“我真的不应该给你看这个，”Ross喃喃自语到，然后抬头看着T’Challa,他显然不会接受‘不’做答案,“但考虑到今晚发生的事情，我想我们可以破一次例。”

“我很感激，” T’Challa毫无幽默地回答他。当他看着Ross的手指在键盘上飞快地打字的时后，他的手紧紧地抓住了桌子焦急的等待着。

“Erik Stevens，前海豹突击队队员。你说得对，这家伙是我们最好的之一。考上Annapolis(美国海军学院)，在他19岁的时候，是麻省理工学院研究生并在在那里工作了一段时间，然后加入海豹突击队，在我们的每一次评估测试中都取得了满分。专业的射手，战术家...你知道的一切，他都超出了人们的预期。就连他确认的死亡人数也是很疯狂的,射击游戏的状态，”Ross探员在他调出一份文件时解释道。这里有一张JJ--Erik的照片弹了出来，旁边有不同的文件标签和一些小视频，里面的Erik轻松地在目标中移动。

“你说你想招募他，为了什么目的？” T’Challa问道,在他再次找到自己的声音的时候。那傲慢的微笑和过于英俊的脸，他在任何地方都能认的出来那个表情。

“CIA，秘密行动，”Ross一边回答一边调出另一份文件。“我试过之后，他就完全消失了。像这样的人都是经过训练的，但不像Stevens那样完全消失了。这是对我的自尊的重重的打击。”Ross对他自己讲的笑话笑了笑，然后看到T’Challa没有回应他时，他清了清嗓子,“你认为他和Klaue有关系？”

当Okoye和Ayo出现时，T’Challa没有回答。Ayo安然无恙，尽管她满脸是眼泪,还有她的眼睛是也血淋淋的，但她还好。尽管她的将军和CIA特工试图把她带到别处休息，但她还是坚持的走离了Okoye，走向了她的国王。

“有件事我必须告诉你，我的国王。”

=====

他应该杀了她。

Erik站在一个安全屋里的冷水下面，这是他在制定在最后的计划的一部分。这只不过是一艘屋船，有足够的淡水来清洗催泪瓦斯的残余。他需要一结束就得马上离开。少他妈的一只鞋骑着摩托车逃跑并不是最难以接受的事，考虑到他在对抗催泪瓦斯的影响的同时必须从开着的窗户跳出去。所有那些基本的操作和在海豹突击队中的在战斗中保持理性的痛苦都得到了回报。

Erik伸手把戒指握在了手中。他强迫自己睁大眼睛洗掉眼泪和气体残留。他应该杀了她。这会是一个更干净的做法。现在，有个从Wakanda来的人知道他是谁了，并且可以去告诉T’Challa关于他的事，而T'Challa是个有能力掩盖关于他父亲所发生的事情的真相的人。

他应该杀了她，但他没有。

Erik终于闭上了他的眼睛，这种任务让他变得软弱了。他得到了Klaue付给他的钱。如果他得到了偷来的振金买的钱的一部分，情况就不一样了，但这些钱也足够让Erik可以低调行事了。回到家，重新回到这个游戏里。

然后再买双新鞋，他是真的很喜欢那双鞋了。

=====

他们说你再也回不了家了。

Erik不能，不太可能了。自从Sophie婶婶去世后，他就没有家了，但他还是回到了Oakland。Erik把钱捐给他在社区里认识的人经营的慈善机构。他和他一起上学的人的弟弟妹妹们一起打篮球，据一些人说他是他们其中一部分人的“导师”。他们把Erik被看作是一个例子，他离开了这里,上了大学，克服了一切对他不利的因素。

他们不知道。他们不知道的是,那天Erik的一部分和他父亲一起死了。永远不会再次完整了。此外，他还从那些他觉得不配拥有财富的人那里偷钱。按照其他人的定义，他成为了一个糟糕的例子。

他在两个工作之间做他能做的，这次的间隔要比之前都要大。Erik改变了他的发型，放弃了一些脏辫,同时剃了一部分光头。他四处走动着，做他能做的，他又做不了别的事了。谁会在Oakland这样的一个地方找一个国际知名的小偷？

当Erik走出他的一位高中同学组织的课外活动的办公楼时，他看到T’Challa站在人行道上，用双手转动着Erik逃跑时丢失的鞋子，答案非常清楚了。

“你现在是认真的吗？”Erik不敢相信地问。T’Challa和以往一样英俊, 穿的是那套完全合身的黑色西服，与Oakland的这个街区的飞沙走石形成鲜明对比。

“我想我是的，Erik...或者你更喜欢我叫你N‘Jadaka？”T’Challa问，他的声音听起来很温和。Erik环顾四周;他没有看到T’Challa永远在场的护卫队，也没有任何看起来像警察的存在,那些让他担心的人存在。

只有他们两个人，还有这些街道。

他确实考虑过逃跑，毕竟他对这个地区比较熟悉。Erik知道，他的机会逃出T’Challa的掌心的可能性几乎是不存在的，飞快的否认了这个想法。

“叫Erik就好，”他耸耸肩，当他们盯着对方的目光看时，他站在原地。没有人愿意第一个让步。

“我们走走？”T’Challa示意着人行道建议地说。听起来像个问题，但Erik非常确定他在这件事上没有太多选择。最好现在服从他，之后抓住机会再溜走。

Erik点点头，走到T’Challa旁边站定，小心地保持着他们之间的距离。他不知道他在期待什么，难道是再也不见T’Challa了？如果说他们多年来对Klaue的追捕证明了什么的话，那就是Wakanda人不会轻易放弃任何东西。

“你曾经想要告诉我吗？”T’Challa问，Erik不需要知道他在问什么。

“那不是计划的一部分，”他耸了耸肩承认了。

“那计划是什么？”Erik沉默了一会儿。他不想把一切都告诉T’Challa。他在心里和自己争论了一会,他们在人行横道上等待信号灯的改变的时候。

利用Klaue进Wakanda，找出我爸爸发生了什么事，”杀了谁那罪魁祸首。这一部分他没有说出口，但他们都知道这是他的本意。

“你怎么能这么肯定，Wakanda牵涉其中？”

“没有被偷，没有强行进入的痕迹。我看了警方的报告，验尸报告，不过没有犯罪现场的照片,那狗屁在转到数码的过程中‘丢失’了，”Erik不知道警察部门是否给出了足够的狗屁信息。又或者，如果有人确定他们没有留下任何证据，这两种可能性对Erik来说都是合理的。“我爸爸他多疑而且小心。他是不会让任何人他不信任的人待在的屋子里的，那还有谁能进得去，然后杀了他，也同时让James叔叔消失得就像他从不在那里一样？”

起初，Erik怀疑他父亲的朋友，还有警察。当他们去James的公寓时，他的所有的私人物品都在那里，他甚至把咖啡壶开着，好像打算很快回来似的。这都说不通。

“你大可以来找我的，”T’Challa建议道。Erik放声大笑，他同时怀疑地看着T’Challa。

“真的吗？我要说什么？‘喂，我是你失散已久的堂弟。我想你们中的一些人和我爸爸被杀有关。让我进到你们家里来处理这事吧？’”Erik无法相信地问。Erik不认为T’Challa与他父亲的死有关，也不认为与他父亲死后的隐瞒真相无关。他那时太年轻了，现在也太可敬了。但这并不意味着他想让一个能带走他的惊喜的元素的人参与进来。

“那么Klaue就是你 想要的答案了？” T’Challa强求的问，愤怒终于渗透过他那平静的外表。

“那意味着要结束了，”Erik不屑一顾的给了T’Challa一个尖锐的眼神,“不要告诉我道德上的优越,我现在不管那个问题。“。他毫不怀疑Ayo把他们谈话的每一个字都告诉了T’Challa，他真应该抓住那个机会杀了她。

“没人知道Erik，” T’Challa平静地说。这让原本站在T’Challa前面几步远的Erik，转过身来，对着那个人皱着眉头。“没有人知道你的存在，你父亲在他死前几年就被报告失踪了。你的出生就不在我们的记录里。我的妈妈不知道。我搜查了我父亲的手写记录，他最信任的顾问写下的记录。议会也不知道你的存在。”

如果他们都不知道他的出生，怎么会有人来接他呢？

Erik不敢相信也不想去考虑。那么多年的痛苦和伤痛深深地压在他的心里，他迅速把他们推翻了。Erik需要保持理性的头脑，虽然他不认为T’Challa在撒谎，但这并不意味着那些记录不能被涂改。他知道Wakanda有人牵涉其中，他的每一块骨头都感觉的到。

“他的顾问，不管他妈的是谁，我想和他谈谈--”Erik开始要求说。

“他去世了，就在我们把这个展览付诸行动之前，” T’Challa插嘴说。Erik的心脏猛的收缩，感觉就像被一拳打在内脏上。太晚了，这太晚了。

他的计划是如此周密，下决心不要被注意到(虽然失败了)，但他未能将时间算进来。时间和死亡，是所有人类的唯一真正的平衡。

“操！”他大声吼到，不止一个人转头看向他们，当Erik把他的拳头猛击到一个栅栏上的时候，很响但没有打破。它稍微地割伤了他的手，不过还不足以流血。他想再打一次，一次再来一次。想要去打和一个人打一架，或者做点什么来发泄对失败的愤怒。Erik可以感觉到T’Challa的眼睛在盯着他，但他拒绝看向他。如果他看到那人脸上哪怕带着一丝怜悯的表情，Erik都会尝试的打他一拳。

“跟我回家吧，” T’Challa静静的的提议到。起初，Erik认为这是他想象出来的声音，但当他转过身去看的时候，T’Challa的表情并没有怜悯的。而是下定决心的样子。

“什么？”他还是再问了一遍，他想再听一遍那句话。

“跟我回Wakanda吧，我会帮你去搜查的，” T’Challa走近了一步。他手里还拿着Erik跑掉了的鞋子。“如果你是对的，我们可以找出罪魁祸首，我向你保证，他们会被绳之以法的。”

如果他不认识T’Challa，Erik会觉得这样的誓言很可笑。但在他们一起度过的几个月里，即使他们俩都在谎言中舞蹈，Erik知道T’Challa是一个可敬的人。这是Erik之前从来没有过的概念。

“为什么？”在他问这个问题的时候,T’Challa把目光移开了，Erik随着国王的目光到了Erik曾住过的老建筑前的那一个篮球场里，那里有一群孩子在打篮球。

“不管你怎么想，我知道我的国家并不完美，” T’Challa说。Erik抑制了想要嗤之以鼻的冲动。“在我见到你之前，Wakanda的失败已经引起了我的注意。这是真的，我们一直以来坚持着传统，以免迷失自我。然而，因为我们用这种方式生存让我们对本应帮助的人失望了。”

“然后呢？邀请小偷进入你们的国家就能解决这一切吗？我看到你们留在Klaue身上留的痕迹，那不是我的风格，”Erik说。当他尝试研究T’Challa的时候，他将双臂交叉在胸前,这是一个他很熟悉,却同时一点也不认识的人。

“不，我认为带一个王子回家属于他的家是个很好的开始，” T’Challa回答说。他同时也研究着Erik,他的方式和Erik研究他的方式很相似，谨慎但也很熟悉。

“我的最后一个家，就在那里，”Erik颤抖的手指着街对面几百英尺处的一座小砖房。“Sophie婶婶，”Erik笑着摇了摇头。“我甚至不是我的婶婶，她谁也不是，我只是邻居家帮她办杂事的孩子之一。我父亲被杀的那天晚上，我和她在一起，我帮忙把她的杂货搬进来。我会帮忙是因为,她会给我做点吃的。爸爸根本不会做饭，所以要么是那个三明治，要么就是另一个三明治。”

Erik不知道为什么要告诉T’Challa这个，但现在他开始说了，他觉得他停不下来了。这几乎就像他们之前的对话一样，其中一个人会在另一个人讲的时候认真倾听。

“警察来告诉我发生了什么事，想把我放在那里的寄养系统里。她就撒谎说她是我的婶婶。那时候他们甚至都没调查过那背景什么的。如果不是因为她，我可能就是这个系统里的一个孩子，”也许这就是为什么他们这么容易就相信了她的故事。与其产生一个年轻的愤怒孤儿，那还不如把他放在一位愿意照顾他的人那里。

“她听起来像一个非凡的女人，” T’Challa轻声说。Erik点点头，眼睛还盯着那幢大楼。

“是的，她还教我如何用电线打着汽车的火。手指很灵活，即使她有关节炎。永远无法让她告诉我一个退休教师的助手是如何学会做这个的，”Erik摇摇头。他放下交叉的双手，把手放进牛仔裤的口袋里，随后转身向后看着T’Challa。

“你可以在Wakanda建造一个新家，” T’Challa说。

“我在这里有责任的”有些人指望着他的捐赠生活，指望他作为一个小偷的成功。这只是个借口而已。Erik有足够的钱来维持他们的生计，如果他去Wakanda找出杀害他父亲的凶手的话，他只是想看看T’Challa的反应。

“他们将都被满足，加倍的满足，” T’Challa的反应是决定性的。Erik想知道他是否已经预见到了这一切。

“我有别的选择吗？”他问，这对他来说不是一个不合理的问题。T’Challa奇怪地看了他一眼，好像他也没有料到这个问题一样。

“当然你有选择的，”他说，好像这是世界上最明显的事情。

“你并不真正了解我。我也不太了解你，”这个争论让人觉得很空洞。他们都说出了自己的不信任，并都试图操纵对方。当然，Erik对操纵对方的罪恶感要比T’Challa大得多。

“我们可以再试一次，” T’Challa向前迈了一步，拿出Erik留下的那只该死的鞋。Erik低头看了看那只鞋，抬头看了一眼他的堂哥。“我是T’Challa，T’Chaka的儿子。黑豹和Wakanda国王.”这感觉像一个奇怪的正式介绍;Erik想笑，但这是一个修补他们之间的桥梁的真正的尝试,尽管Erik更习惯于烧掉这些。

“Erik，N‘Jadaka，N’Jobu的儿子。大家都知道我的手指很不老实。”他开玩笑的说.Erik伸出手来，接过了鞋子，检查了一遍，竟然没有一丝损坏。

“我肯定Okoye已经把贵重物品藏起来了，” T’Challa温和地回答到。

“听起来像是个挑战，”Erik开玩笑的回答说，T’Challa笑着摇着他的头，却没有说出任何指责。

“这边请，”T’Challa一边说的同时做了个手势指着街尾。Erik点点头，落在T’Challa后面一步远的地方跟了上去。他能感觉到他父亲的戒指，他的戒指，靠着他的心脏。是从未有过的沉重的感觉。Erik相信T’Challa会尽他所能帮助他找到真相。至少就目前而言，这已经足够了。

他终于有机会看到他父亲答应过他的日落了。

The End


End file.
